Justice League Gods and Monsters Reimagined
This is a Comic Series Reimagining the Comic Series Justice League Gods and Monsters. It has some different Characters as the heroes from Gods And Monsters, and the Regular Versions. Comics Volume 1: Superman # Dru-Zod a Kryptonian Technician managed to survive the Explosion of Krypton and he decided to Dub himself as a man named Superman. And decides to defend Metropolis. # Superman has to now protect the legendary reporter Jimmy Olsen from The corrupt CEO of Louis Corps Lois Lane. # After Lois gets arrested Superman gets a call from the US President Lex Luthor that a mysterious thing called Atomic Skull is attacking the White house. # Atomic Skull tries to infect the water so Superman and him fight, during the fight Zod begins developing powers like laser eyes, breath that freezes anything it touches, and steel skin. At the end Superman throws Skull in to some power wires, almost killing him. # A strange blip appears so Luthor calls Superman about it. When he gets to the blip it turns out to be a large space ship shaped like a skull. It also has robots in it that can rival his strength. He gets to their leader, a robot named Brainiac who has many of Zod's powers, though Zod does destroy him. # More and more robots start showing up and attacking the city so Superman looks for who is creating them, a teen who has strange powers, at the end the teen reveals himself to be Brainiac, but once again Superman destroys. It then shows police realizing that Brainiac's eyes are red, it then shows a container labeled "Kal-El" opening. # Lex tells Superman that someone calling himself General El is destroying Metropolis. Zod comes and goes to stop him. Soon Zod fights General El which soon is revealed that he is Zod's old friend Jor-El's son. He fights General El with Zod banishing General El into a place called The Phantom Zone. Volume 2: Batman # Harvey Dent a lawyer sees an old friend get shot in the ribs. So he decides to become a vigilante. Now dubbed Batman. He decides to hunt down the man who hired the hit on his friend Black Mask. He finds Black Mask and is about to throw him out a window. # Harvey decides not to throw Black Mask out the Window, and just put him behind bars. Then the Commissioner Thomas Elliot sets a police hunt on Batman. Meanwhile Batman investigates A man named Two-Face. # Two-Face finds out that Batman is hunting him so he hires three assassins to kill Batman, their names are Firefly, Killer Croc, and Red Hood. After a fight with them Batman does some research on them, Firefly was a child acrobat when he saw his parents die in front of him, Lonnie Machin was an anarchist who was mutated against his will in to a large crocodile man, strangely enough, their is no information on Red Hood. # Soon Commissioner Elliot decides to stop the hunt when Batman saves his life from Two-Face. Then Harvey figures out who Two Face is A old friend named Bruce Wayne. # Black Mask got broken out of Arkham from a mysterious woman named Lady Shiva. Batman goes to stop them. Soon he figures out who they both are. Black Mask is a former cop named James Gordon, and Lady Shiva is his daughter Barbra. #Batman brakes in to Black Mask's hideout for the final battle, before he fights mask he fights Shiva, who he throws in to a wall. He then fights Black Mask, who pulls a gun and starts firing, after a short fight Harvey kicks Black Mask through a window. Batman looks out the broken window only to see Black Mask on top of a smashed car, dead. #Batman searches for Two-Face, but Two-Face finds Batman instead, Two-Face and his assassins fight and beat Batman. Harvey wakes up tied to a chair with Two-Face standing right in front of him. Two-Face rips of his mask and is shocked to find out who he is, but none the less threatens to show who he is. Harvey escapes and fights Two-Face for a bit, it ends with Two-Face blowing the building, up. Batman gets up and walks away, covering his face. It then shows Batman's mask slowly floating down only for Two-Face's hand to burst out the ruble and grab the mask. Volume 3: Flash # Eddie Thorn a detective gets struck by lighting turning him into a speedster that he dubs the Flash. He decides to use his speed for good. He battles a mysterious man named Captain Cold. # Eddie searches online to see who this Captain Cold is. He soon discovers who Captain Cold is. First Captain Cold is actually a girl named Lisa Snart. # Eddie fights Captain Cold again and it ends with him being thrown through a wall. Cold is about to kill him when a man in a trench coat knocks her out, the man says his name is Zoom and that Eddie's real last name is Thawne, Eddie doesn't see this as a big deal until Zoom tells him he is a member of the Thawne family of 2045, before Eddie can ask Zoom questions he disappears. # Eddie talks to his parents about what Zoom told him and his parents confirm it and prove it by showing him the time machine, he travels to 2045 where he sees that Zoom is the ruler, a bunch of guards then capture him and take him to Zoom who reveals he told him about his origin to get him in the future where it would be easier to capture him. # Eddie manages to defeat Zoom. Then when he makes it back to the Present he finds a mysterious man named Reverse Flash. # Eddie faces this Reverse Flash with him actually being one of his partner's adopted son Barry Allen. # Zoom travels to the past and Reverse Flash reveals they are the same person, they fight Flash and Flash is knocked out, he wakes up in a room that has steel walls, Eddie moves faster than he ever has before and slips through the walls, he fights Zoom and Reverse Flash who are about to beat him but Flash knocks them through a time portal that leads to the Jurassic period, where they are chased by a T-Rex. Volume 4: Aquaman #Two brothers are waiting to see which one of them will be crowned king of Atlantis when a man named Black Manta bursts in and attacks, during the fight he kills one of the brothers, Arthur. The other brother, Orm, uses a harpoon to kill Manta. Thirteen years later, Orm is now the king of Atlantis and seems to be ruling in peace until a woman named Ocean Mistress attacks him, though he does make her retreat, he is now very wounded. #Orm decides to become a person named Aquaman to deal with Ocean Mistress. Ocean Mistress sees that he is hunting her so she hires a new Black Manta to deal with him. #After defeating this Black Manta Orm discover's something. Arthur is still alive but going under a code name Trident. He tries convincing him to join a fight against Ocean Mistress. #Trident fights Orm with a spear and cuts of his hand, he then reveals he is married to Ocean Mistress, who's real name is Mera, he then knocks out Orm and captures him. #Orm wakes up in a cell that only has two things, some string and a harpoon, he ties the harpoon to his arm and brakes out of the cell, along the way he kills many guards and fights Black Manta and eventually kills him as well. Orm walks off saying he is going to kill both Arthur and Mera. #Soon Orm fights Trident and puts him in a Shark Cage, and he goes for Ocean Mistress. #Orm fights OCean Mistress. He does a wave of very furious attacks. Ocean Mistress dodges it, and shoots at him. Orm shoots Mera and throws her out of the Sea. At the end Orm decides to protect, and rule Atlantis. Then it switches to the White House with Lex's secretary of War saying Brainiac has returned, and he says He will destroy Superman. Lex says Activate The Justice LEague Initiative. Volume 5: Justice League #Superman travels the world looking for people to join the Justice League Initiative, he gets Batman, Flash, and Aquaman to join. They go of to fight Brainiac, Batman and Aquaman fight his robots while Superman and Flash go after Brainiac himself, they manage to destroy him and they all comment on how easy that was. Superman returns to Luthor and tells him the news but after Superman leaves Luthor starts laughing with red glowing eyes. #An Atlantean guard, Captain Cold, and Luthor walk to a large orb and touch it, it opens and up all of them blow up. It then shows Brainiac in his old body sitting inside. He then walks around, gathers up Ocean Mistress and Two-Face, and travels back in time to get Zoom and Reverse Flash, at the end he dubs them his own "Legion of Doom." #Soon The Justice League faces this new Legion of Doom. At the end Lex Luthor who is actually Brainiac in disguise after he gets destroyed again lets out General El. #General El Destroys Brainiac and Takes over the Legion of Doom who has Luthor hostage. Then the Justice League arrives, but they don't know it is a trap. #When the Justice League make it to the Legion's base they see a tank marked "Amazo" that opens, revealing a robot that has all of their powers and Batman's intelligence, the Amazo robot beats them all and captures them. #They all wake up and see the Legion of Doom, now including Amazo, standing in front of them they say they explain their plan which is to take over the world before leaving. The Justice League escape and go after the Legion, they make it to them but Amazo knocks out General El and reveals himself to be Brainiac. #Brainiac and The Legion of Doom starts destroying the World starting with Gotham City. Superman throws Flash at Reverse Flash, and Zoom defeating them. Aquaman harpoons Two Face, and Batman beats him up rapidly. Flash Jumps on Aquaman defeating Ocean Mistress. Batman grapples Brainiac, and destroys him. At the end Brainiac recreates himself. Volume 6 Green Arrow # Robert Queen thought dead on an Island returns to Starling City. He gets attacked by members of a gang. He decides to become a vigilante named Green Arrow to stop them. At the end A Man in Black looks at Starling City. # The shadow man reveals himself while Robert is fighting a gang, he knocks Roberts out and when he wakes up he finds a note that says "League of Assassins" Robert does some research and finds out the League of Assassins is an old legend from Japan, China, and Arabia, it is said to be made up of the greatest assassins that ever lived. # Robert talks to one of his friends named Sandra Woosan and brings up the League, she starts acting strange after this and Robert talks to her about this, he finds out she was a member before, Robert then tells her he is Green Arrow and Sandra walks away and comes back wearing an assassin suit and tells him to call her Katana. # Robert confronts Dark Archer who is the Shadow Man. He fights him and kicks his Mask off and he is revealed to be Oliver his son. # Green Arrow, and Katana fight League of Assassins which Robert figures Oliver is the Leader. Soon Sandra fights a Lady Shiva, and Robert goes to face Dark Archer. # Dark Archer and Robert fight and Robert pins him to a wall and reveals himself to be Oliver's father, but Oliver reacts with yelling at him. He is about to kill Robert but someone knocks him out and then knocks out Robert. Robert wakes up and tells Sandra about the man who she says is named Ra's Al Ghul. # Robert and Sandra find Ra's' hideout and fight a few ninjas before fighting three people named Ubu, Cheshire, and Bronze Tiger. When they fight Ra's himself he knocks out Sandra since he taught her everything she knows, meaning he knows all her attacks. But he doesn't know any of Robert's attacks meaning Robert has the upper hand, it ends with Robert knocking Ra's out a window where he lands on his own sword. Robert is taking care of Sandra but it then shows Ra's being picked up by some hooded people and being buried. Volume 7: Wonder Woman # Hippolyta the Queen of Amazon along with all of the Gods creates a woman out of Clay named Diana. But Diana disappears before they can train her to be good. So Hippolyta decides to become A Woman named Wonder Woman to protect Amazon. She must stop Ares from starting a War of Gods. # Hippolyta goes to Ares's throne to stop him,but she gets stopped by a Mysterious hooded Woman calling herself Circe. # Hippolyta talks to a few gods and finds out that Circe is her lost daughter Diana, Hippolyta then tries to leave but Zeus himself stops her and gives her a small, clear slime that could turn in to a jet. # Circe and Ares are talking about their plan when Hippolyta brakes in with her new invisible jet, they fight for a bit but it ends with Hippolyta almost being killed by Ares, Ares then throws her away and he and Circe walk off. # Soon Hippolyta discovers that Hades, and Ares gave her the gifts of War, and Undead corrupting Diana stopping her from becoming a hero. Soon Hippolyta decides to get help from Hades to stop Ares, and Circe. # Hades decides not to help with fighting, but he gives Her A Lasso that can make anyone tell the truth, and Bracelets that can deflect anything. With her new gear she decides to beat them once and for all. When she makes it to Ares's hideout she Knocks out Ares easily so she decides to go after Circe, but She send 3 guards to stop her. # Hippolyta fights off the guards and then goes after Circe, the fight has Circe using her magic while Hippolyta uses her lasso and jet. Hippolyta tries to capture her with her slime creature but Circe escapes and fires at Hippolyta who has the slime jump in the way and incases the blast and Circe, it blows up and Circe falls unconscious. Hippolyta then returns to the Amazon and shows that she has beaten both Circe and Ares, the Amazons then host a party to celebrate. Volume 8:Green Lantern #An alien named Sinestro crashes to Earth and sends his ring to find someone without fear, it finds Mark Richards who is then teleported to a far off planet named Oa, where he is greeted by an alien named Abin Sur, who says he will train him. #Mark Richards begins his training with Abin Sur. They get ambushed by A Yellow Lantern Squadron. Mark discovers one of the members of the Squadron is a Robot named Aya. He fights the Yellow Lanterns with Aya fleeing. At the end Aya talks to the Leader that happens to be Abin Sur. #Soon more, and More Yellow Lanterns has been attacking, and Mark goes to see Abin but he is missing. He fights lots of Yellow Lanterns when he went to find the Leader. He gets to fight him when he figures he is Abin Sur. AT the end Abin Sur disappears. #Abin Sur walks around a prison planet, looking for people to replace his Yellow Lanters, when he finds a group of destroyed robots, he rebuilds them and they introduce themselves as the Manhunters, the first army the Guardians of the Universe created. Abin Sur and the Manhunters travel back to Oa, where the Manhunters defeat almost all of the Green Lanters, making the rest run off. Abin Sur is gloating to the Manhunters when Mark comes and destroys one of the Manhunters. #Mark fights the Manhunters and Abin Sur, he puts up a good fight but he is knocked off the planet. Mark wakes up on a planet full of Red Lanters, when he talks about the Manhunters the Red Lanters say they will help him defeat them since the Manhunters hate all Lanters, making Mark wonder why they haven't killed Abin Sur yet. Meanwhile Abin Sur is talking to the Manhunters but they knock him out and lock him in a cage. #One of the Manhunters is about to kill Abin Sur when Mark along with A Legendary Green Lantern named Guy Gardener saves him. But one of the Manhunters kills Abin Sur. Then Mark finds a way to destroy all of the Manhunters. At the end It shows a destroyed Aya rebuilding herself taking control of the Yellow Lanterns. #Mark thinking the Yellow Lanterns, and Manhunters are defeated a Squad of Yellow Lanterns attack. Mark heads to find the leader when he figures it is Aya who he thought was destroyed. He fights Aya with at the end Him destroying her again. At the end Aya rebuilds herself again but is stronger now and she is watching Oa. Volume 9:Martian Manhunter #On mars, an alien named Ma'alefa'ak is let out of prison after years of being locked up, one martian says they will take him to his brother but he doesn't want to face him since he was put in jail for killing his brother's wife, at the same time a war brakes out between the green martians and the white martians, in the war Ma'alefa'ak sees his brother die in a fire, after many years of fighting all green martians die and Ma'alefa'ak is now the last one, he decides to leave mars and travel to a planet named Earth. #After spending a few years on Earth Ma'alefa'ak becomes a detective named Malcolm Fake, one day he goes after a killer who seems to know him, when Ma'alefa'ak and the killer are alone the killer reveals himself to be a white martian. Ma'alefa'ak kills the white marian but he then wonders if there are more, it then shows a group of gangsters at a meeting, three reveal themselves to be white martians and kill the other gangsters. #Soon Ma'alefa'ak traces a Mysterious killer named John Jonzz. He soon Crashes another Gangster meeting but with the killer there too. He Battles the Killer then the killer is revealed to be his brother J'onn J'onzz. #Ma'alefa'ak gets mad at J'onn for betraying him. Soon J'onn says he didn't die, he turned into a Evil Martian, and now Is the White Martian Leader. 30 White Martians capture Ma'alefa'ak. Category:Comics